I overload my senses with you
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu and Jakotsu explore the senses as only they can... with passion! Set in my pre-canon 'verse. Written for LJ's IYhed Various genres, mainly romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Even in the darkness, I can still see your love…  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words 499  
Summary: It's amazing what one can see in the dark…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: sight

888

Bankotsu lay in the futon, waiting for Jakotsu to return from his bath. The cross-dresser had arrived home late that evening from his mission with Renkotsu. The fifteen year old grinned at the sound of his paramour's footsteps as they beat out a rhythm on the nightingale floor, just outside their room. The soft swish of the shoji as Jakotsu closed it behind him drew his attention. Bankotsu watched as he padded across the tatami to their futon.

Making a quick detour to blow out the single candle lighting the room, Jakotsu paused as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The room was now lit only by the moonlight streaming in through bamboo mats covering the windows. The cross-dresser carefully made his way back to their futon. Kneeling, he bent forward to rest on all fours, before crawling onto it.

His eyes also adjusting to the darkness, Bankotsu marveled at the way Jakotsu's gaudy kimono now looked muted and grey. There was just enough light to see the face that he loved as his paramour leaned towards him, kissing him. Breaking it, the cross-dresser rested on his young lover's chest, his face close Bankotsu's. He smiled impishly at the fifteen year old, who laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yup!" Bankotsu reached up to gently caress his paramour's cheek. "You look like a girl even though you need to shave."

"I do not!" Jakotsu said with mock indignation as Bankotsu wrapped his arms around him, holding his paramour close.

"Do so!"

Breaking free from the fifteen year old's embrace, Jakotsu sat up and back on his heels. He slowly slipped his yukata from his shoulders, baring his torso. "Do I still look like a girl to you?"

"Well… Natsume-chan's chest is about the same size as yours."

"Oh really?" Jakotsu said dryly.

"Yeah…"

Tugging on the obi, holding his yukata closed, the cross-dresser undid the knot and a few minutes later, he sprawled naked on the futon. "Do I still look like a girl to you?"

"Well, it is a lil hard to see in the dark." The fifteen year old pretended to squint at him.

Giggling, Jakotsu slowly stroked his cock. He knew Bankotsu could see him, despite his statement otherwise, and that knowledge had him soon growing hard. "Well…?" he said impishly.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I see a pretty 'girl' stroking her cock in my futon."

"Yeah…?" The cross-dresser moaned softly. He had missed his lover while he was away and was eager to be with him. But he also loved pleasuring himself while Bankotsu watched. It had taken awhile, but his lover was now able to sit back and enjoy the show.

Bankotsu sat up and watched. He could tell by the look on his paramour's face that he was nearing his peak. A few more strokes and Jakotsu came, spewing his milky white essence onto to his stomach. It was a sight that excited the fifteen year old as it promised more fun to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The sound of your voice is a great comfort to me…  
Author: kira  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance, hurt/comfort  
Words: 499  
Summary: What does love sound like…?  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: sound

888

Bankotsu lay in the futon, moaning from pain in his thigh, heedless of what the soft voices around him were saying. Feverish from a wound that had become infected, he found it hard to focus on anything beyond the intense pain. He struggled weakly as strong hands held him down while another pair opened his kimono. He screamed hoarsely as those same hands gently moved his injured leg.

"Sssh… It's okay, Aniki-chan… Sui doesn't mean to hurt you…" a gentle and familiar voice said.

"I'm sorry, Oo-Aniki…" Suikotsu said as he started unwrapping the bandages covering Bankotsu's thigh.

The fifteen year old started crying while the hands, belonging to the deeper, older sounding voice, cleaned and probed his wound. The pain was so intense Bankotsu was torn between passing out and literally crawling out of his skin. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, Bankotsu clung to the dulcet tones that caressed his ears, focusing on it to the exclusion of all else.

"He's almost done, Aniki-chan… Sui just went to heat up the herbs for a poultice…"

The other voice sounded very far away when it said, "As bad as it may look and still feels, Oo-Aniki, I can see an improvement over yesterday."

"See?" that same gentle, calming voice said. "Sui says it's getting better. It won't be long before we can nookie again…"

Bankotsu found himself wishing the voice would keep speaking even though the words they both spoke seemed to come from so far away as to be nothing more than noise. His eyes tried to flutter open when the deeper, more masculine voice spoke. He struggled in the grip belonging to owner of the softer voice.

"Jak, I don't think Oo-Aniki's going to want to nookie for a while."

"That's because he's still sick, Sui…" Jakotsu relaxed his hold on Bankotsu's shoulders.

"See this?" Suikotsu gently touched a reddened area on the fifteen year old's thigh that pointed towards his groin.

Bankotsu cried out in pain.

"Sssh… Aniki-chan…Yeah…?"

"It's still very painful to the touch, but at least the redness has receded some. Still, it could be a while before he'll want any."

Hearing their soft laughter, Bankotsu wondered what was so funny during a brief moment of lucidity.

"You think?"

"Yeah, and I'm pleased the swelling is gone…" the deeper voice said as it faded into the background. "But that doesn't mean he won't have some pain the first few times he ummm…"

A sweet, familiar giggle caressed the fifteen year old's ears, tickling at his consciousness. Screaming when Suikotsu placed the poultice on his thigh, Bankotsu mercifully blacked out while the gentle healer tended his wound. The last thing he heard was, "Don't cry, Aniki-chan…"

A few days later, Bankotsu's fever broke and the pain his leg was no more than a dull ache. "Sweetness…?" he croaked, his voice sounding harsh to his ears.

"You're really awake now…" Jakotsu said softly.

"Yeah… you were here… talking to me…"

"Yup."

"Thanks… it was comforting…."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The thrill of your touch brings delight…  
Author: kira  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 500  
Summary: Jakotsu's loving touch eases Bankotsu's tension…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: touch

888

Bankotsu stretched. He felt stiff and sore from a vigorous workout that morning, and hunching over the low desk in his study only intensified the ache in his muscles. The young leader of the Shichinintai rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to ease the kinks out of it. Just when the idea of soaking in the bathhouse started to sound rather seductive, his paramour appeared in the open doorway, carrying a tray with the remains of lunch on it.

Bankotsu groaned. He felt more sore than hungry and if he knew if he even hinted to the cross-dresser that he wanted to go sit in the bathhouse and soak, Jakotsu would want to go with him. As much as he loved a quick bit of fun with him that had the added spice of possibly getting caught together, all the fifteen year old wanted to do was sit there alone and do nothing. But that would upset the older boy and cause more trouble than it was worth. So when he asked for permission to enter, Bankotsu reluctantly let him in.

"You can put that over there, Sweetness," the fifteen year old said, indicating the corner of the table off to his left. "I'm not very hungry right now…" He pretended to be absorbed in a pile of correspondence from various daimyo asking for the Shichinintai's help.

"Okay…" Jakotsu did as he was bidden. "Are you alright, Aniki-chan?" He frowned.

"Yeah… why?" Bankotsu replied as he looked up at him.

"You seem… tense."

"Oh…" The fifteen year old grinned wryly as his paramour walked around the table to knee behind him. "And you're go-oooh…"

"You are tense," Jakotsu quipped as he kneaded his young lover's shoulders. "Very tense…"

"Yeah…" It hurt, but it also felt good and Bankotsu felt himself stating to relax under his paramour's touch.

"Aniki-chan… this would work better if you took your kimono off." When the fifteen year old failed to reply, he added, "I promise to just rub the tension away, nothing else…" He giggled. "Although, a lil nookie is also good for tension."

"Jakotsu…"

"I'm serious, Aniki-chan. I promise no 'stupid stuff' as Ren would say."

Bankotsu sighed. He had to admit it felt good even if his cotton kimono felt scratchy against his skin. "Okay…" The young leader of the Shichinintai stiffly moved to comply.

"Here, let me help you." With an ease born of practice, Jakotsu removed the younger boy's kimono. He silently resumed massaging Bankotsu's shoulders, his long, slender fingers deftly loosening the knotted muscles.

"I overdid it this morning…"

"Uh-hunh…"

"That feels good, Sweetness… You have no idea how much it hurt to touch it before…." He groaned appreciatively as Jakotsu worked his way across his shoulders to the base of his neck and back.

"Thanks…" the cross-dresser murmured as he worked his way down his young lover's back.

"Stop…You're hehehe… tickling me…hehehe…"

"Sorry…"

"Sweetness?"

Jakotsu paused. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go 'soak' in the bathhouse?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I've got a sweet tooth when my mouth is full of you…  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 393  
Summary: The taste of Sweetness is tasty indeed…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: taste

Author's note: Dorayaki is a Japanese confection of castellan wrapped around a filling of sweet red bean paste. It looks kind of like a pancake sandwich.

888

Bankotsu kissed his paramour, his tongue sliding past their teeth into the warm confines of Jakotsu's mouth. The older boy tasted sweet like the dorayaki they had been munching on. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Jakotsu's cheek, before trailing a line of butterfly kisses across his jaw line and down his throat. Bankotsu pulled his paramour's kimono open at the neck, so that he could lick along Jakotsu's collar bone. He tasted funny; partially salty with a hint of something else. Then hit him, the cross-dresser often dabbed himself at the base of his throat and elsewhere on his body with the perfumed oils Suikotsu made him.

The fifteen year old paused at the sound of his paramour's giggling, and pulling away, he looked at him expectantly.

"You're tickling me…" Jakotsu bit into his dorayaki. Licking the crumbs from his lips, he chewed daintily and swallowed.

Bankotsu, taking the hint, grinned. He gently eased the cross-dresser onto his back and opened his kimono. Adding his chuckles to Jakotsu's giggles, Bankotsu kissed him again on the lips, briefly deepening it, before pulling away. "You taste good, Sweetness…"

"You do too, my lil dumpling…" the cross-dresser purred.

"Yeah?"

"Yup…"

Bankotsu looked away shyly. "But I bet you taste even better…"

The cross-dresser giggled in reply. Taking that as his cue, Bankotsu kissed and licked his way down the older boy's torso. He liked the way the faintly salty taste of his paramour's skin combined with the sweet aftertaste of the dorayaki. Pulling on the ties of Jakotsu's diaper-like fundoshi, he freed the cross-dresser's bourgeoning erection. Engulfing it into his mouth, the musky scent added a unique tang to the mix of tastes in his mouth. The longer he suckled, the more the flavor changed. When the older boy climaxed, the hot bitterness of his essence had a funny taste. Pulling away with a loud slurp, Bankotsu swallowed as he sat up. He frowned.

"You okay, Aniki-chan…?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah…" The fifteen year old grinned sheepishly. "It's just that you ummm…"

"What?"

"You ummm… tasted funny…"

Jakotsu laughed. "That's the dorayaki… anything sweet will make someone's spent seed taste funny, silly…"

"Yeah…?"

The cross-dresser nodded. He reached for another dorayaki. Smiling impishly as he took a bite, he daintily ate it. "In fact, I think we should see if it's true or not, no?"

"Hell yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The sweet scent of jasmine reminds me of you…  
Author: kira  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 500  
Summary: Everything has its own unique scent and memory…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: smell

888

Bankotsu picked up the gaudy kimono from the floor. Bringing up to his face, he buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply. The faint smell of jasmine clung to the silken folds, a scent he associated with his paramour. Closing his eyes, he brought to mind the reason for the kimono to have been strewn so carelessly on the floor.

The young leader of the Shichinintai had found a small vial of the scented oil in the marketplace, while roaming the area in search of supplies. Thankfully, Jakotsu had been busy helping Suikotsu pick out a kimono a few stalls over, so the fifteen year old was able to purchase it without him knowing. It had been an easy matter to hide it in the top folds of his kimono; the hard part had been keeping it a secret until after dinner.

Once they were alone and back in the room they shared, Bankotsu present his gift to Jakotsu. The cross-dresser had squealed with delight, and after carefully opening it, he dabbed some on the end of his middle finger. The fifteen year old remembered watching him then take his finger and slowly run it along the side of his neck from behind his ear to his throat, repeating his actions on the other side.

Just thinking about it had the young leader of the Shichinintai growing hard again. He found incredibly alluring whenever Jakotsu did something that was, for all intents and purposes, girly. It was also somewhat funny, in that the cross-dresser hated women with a passion that was matched only by Mukotsu's intense desire for them.

Bankotsu inhaled deeply. He could smell the faint order of stale sex along with jasmine. He chuckled at Jakotsu's special way of "thanking" him for any gift he gave him, big or small. Then again, the young leader had a feeling Jakotsu loved nookying with him so much, that any excuse he could think of was a good one to have a bit of fun with his lil dumpling. Truthfully, Bankotsu was happy to indulge him, hence the vial of scent oil.

Sighing softly, the fifteen year old reluctantly laid the kimono on the stand he had bought Jakotsu for that purpose, not that the cross-dresser ever used it, and striped down to nothing. He laughed as he tossed his clothes on the floor, before picking up his yukata and shrugging into it. Tying it closed, he padded over to the shoji leading outside and slid it back, coming face to face with his paramour.

Jakotsu smiled impishly as Bankotsu stepped back to let him into the room. Crinkling up his nose daintily, the cross-dresser giggled.

"What? I know it's a mess in here, but you're as much to blame as I am."

"Not that, Aniki-chan…" He giggled again.

"What?" Bankotsu asked his curiosity piqued.

"It stinks like a brothel in here."

"Oh..."

"It's okay, Aniki-chan. I like it as it reminds me of the fun we just had."

"Me too…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I have but to think of you and you come to me…  
Author: kira  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 333  
Summary: Even without words, Jakotsu knows exactly what his Dumpling needs…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: ESP

888

Bankotsu had been sitting at the low desk in his study, staring out at the garden in full bloom through the open shoji. Instead of focusing on his ledger and the stack of letters from various daimyo asking for the Shichinintai's help, his thoughts lay with his paramour. The more he thought about Jakotsu the less he felt like doing any work. Chin in one hand and his brush in the other, the young leader of the Shichinintai sighed and forced himself to look back down at his ledger.

The numbers, however, refused to add up no matter how many times he tried. Bankotsu hated feeling frustrated over a task that normally took no more than a few minutes to accomplish. He set his brush down and rubbed the mounting headache, he felt blooming just behind eyes, away as best he could. Sighing softly as he gazed once more out into the garden, he watched the butterflies dance above the flowers that Jakotsu loved. That led to more naughty thoughts about his paramour and he growled softly at being stuck in study, dealing with the responsibilities his fifteen year old mind wanted to forget.

As Bankotsu sat there, now feeling sorry for himself, it was several minutes before he realized someone was headed this way. The soft staccato beat of someone's footsteps created a counter melody to the song the nightingale floor sang as the person approached. The young leader of the Shichinintai looked up just as the noise abated to find his paramour standing in the open doorway.

"Wanna nookie?" Jakotsu said impishly, entering his young lover's study without waiting for permission. As Bankotsu nodded dumbly in reply, he slowly sauntered over to him, sitting down across from him.

"How'd you…ummm….?"

"Know?" The cross-dresser shrugged. "I don't know…I just had the feeling you wanted to."

"Yeah…?"

Jakotsu nodded, and licking his lips, he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. Bankotsu, mimicking his motions, met him halfway for a kiss…


End file.
